


arma al corazón

by tastelessirondad



Series: whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A Criminal Minds AU because why not, BAMF Peter Parker, Crime Fighting, Gen, Guns, Headaches, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kidnapping (Mentioned), Nonconsensual Drug Use (mentioned), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Serial Killers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelessirondad/pseuds/tastelessirondad
Summary: whumptober day five: gunpoint





	arma al corazón

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends and welcome to whatever this is. it’s day five, and this is the longest one yet. If anyone recognizes this, it’s because I used a Criminal Minds episode for this lol. 6x12 “Corazon” if anybody is curious! 
> 
> enjoy! 😘

Peter crept through the gate, careful to close it quietly behind him.

Rhodey, Tony, and him were hunting down an individual responsible for the murder of 4 people in Miami, and while Peter was being reckless enough doing this by himself, he didn’t want to attract any more attention than he had to. 

His head pounded, a side effect of a nasty concussion he had gotten a few days prior.

_Be careful,_ Tony had warned him. _You already have a concussion, and I don’t want anything else to happen to you. _

Peter silently opened the door to the small house, and looked around. It was dark, only small bits of candle light glowing from random parts of the room. An old, ragged wall of broken wood stood between him and the rest of the house. Peter tiptoed towards it, and peered through a hole in the wooden barrier. His eyes widened.

Two of the original suspects, Julio and Elian, were unconscious, one tied to a chair and the other bloody on the floor. Just as Peter was about to signal Tony for backup, he heard the all too familiar sound of a gun cocking behind his ear. He whipped around, coming face to face with the man they knew had committed the murders. It was a man named Professor Hollis Walker, someone they had interviewed about the nature of these killings a few days prior. He was trying to gain publicity for an academic work he was about to publish, and what better way to promote a book than a ton of murders?

Professor Walker spoke. “You really shouldn’t be here.”

* * *

Tony looked at his watch. The kid was taking forever.

He had left Peter upstairs to look through Elian’s room again, just to make sure they didn’t miss anything, but it had been a while and it was starting to worry him. Both Tony and Rhodey had noticed that something was up with the kid, but neither of them could figure out what. Anytime they asked him he just shrugged them off and told them he was fine. Sighing, Tony trudged up the stairs to go see if he was okay.

“Peter?” He called, flipping on the bedroom lights.

No answer.

Tony frowned. “Pete you okay?” He asked again, walking into the room.

The genius had expected to find Peter either lost in thought, or passed out on the ground. But what he found was much worse than that.

The room was empty.

* * *

“Get inside.” The professor ordered, keeping the gun positioned against the back of Peter’s head.

At this point, Peter was used to being held at gunpoint. It didn’t scare him anymore, and it was mostly just annoying more than anything else. But Tony never liked it. No matter how many times Peter insisted he could take care of himself, the billionaire always made a fuss over him every time he was in danger.

Yeah, Tony was gonna kill him.

Peter kept his hands raised, not wanting to take any chances.

“You’re a professor and you’re very smart,” Peter said slowly. “And you’re a lot smarter than this.”

Professor Walker smiled bitterly.

“Smarter?” He questioned, the beginnings of a laugh exposed in his tone.

Peter stayed silent. Professor Walker grabbed the base of his neck and held him back roughly.

“Your gun please,” He said. “Toss it over there.”

Peter didn’t have a gun, but he slid off his web shooters and tossed them to the side.

“Men like you and I don’t need guns,” Peter said, making an effort to distract him until Tony inevitably got there.

“Like you and I?” Professor Walker asked, a sarcastically sweet undertone to his words.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, his headache pounding at his skull like a sledgehammer.

“Yeah men of intelligence,” Peter answered, rubbing his fingers along his aching eyelids.

“Oh we’re the same?” Professor Walker replied.

“I-I think-“ Peter was interrupted by Julio, the palero that the team of heroes had originally thought had committed the murders, grunting and struggling against his bonds.

“Shut up.” Professor Walker bellowed to the man on the floor.

He turned back to Peter, a sickening smile on his face. Peter gulped.

This was not going well.

* * *

Tony fumbled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Rhodey. 

”Hey Rhodey is Peter out there with you?”

A pause.

“No, no one’s come outside since you two went in.”

Tony’s heart sunk down into his stomach, and a bad feeling that something terrible had happened to the kid made itself at home.

“Peter?” He called again, making his way around the room, hoping to gauge a response.

Still nothing.

On the floor, the red blob that Tony recognized as the Spider-Man mask sat disheveled and wrinkled, obviously taken off in a hurry. Rhodey jogged up the stairs, saw the mask in his best friend’s hand, and his eyes widened.

“Peter’s mask?” Tony nodded.

“Well this is not good.”

* * *

“I think that there are some similarities,” Peter continued, taking a deep breath.“I mean, we both love books.”

This time, the professor did laugh. “Books?”

Talking to criminals was never Peter’s forte. Tony was the sarcastic, smooth talker that always knew what to say. Peter, on the other hand, tended to get nervous and stutter and say the wrong thing. He really hoped that this wasn’t one of those times. In this situation, with an unstable serial killer pointing a gun at his head, one mistake could end with a bullet in his skull.

Peter was about to respond, hoping to distract Professor Walker for a little bit longer, but his phone began to ring, taking the man’s attention away from the teenager. The man looked startled, and began to feel around in Peter’s pockets. His hands found the teenager’s cell phone, and threw it across the room. Julio began to grunt again. “Shut up!” Professor Walker exclaimed, his patience was obviously running out, and Peter didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. 

* * *

Tony dialed Peter’s number.

No answer.

He tried again. Still nothing.

“He’s not answering his phone.”

Rhodey managed to look puzzled and concerned at the same time. The genius swallowed down his fear and resumed searching the room for any leads as to where Peter may be. His eyes landed on a picture frame, turned on its side on the nightstand. It was a framed newspaper clipping about a foster home, the one that Elian used to live in.

_“So far everyone has been killed in their homes.”_ The FBI agent’s voice echoed in his head.

Tony studied the picture again. The house in the photo looked exactly like the one just down the street behind the building they were currently in. Tony whirled around to face Rhodey.

“Wait a minute Rhodey.” The colonel raised his eyebrows. “That’s the building right out here.”

Tony moved the curtains out of the way, and gestured through the window. The men gathered their belongings and rushed out the door.

* * *

“I don’t believe you killed all these people just to sell a book,” Peter said, earning a look of surprise from the man holding a gun to his head.

“Oh really?” The professor asked, his grip on the gun getting tighter. Peter simply nodded.

“Elian will die of an overdose after killing his santero for his fingers it will all make sense to the police,” Professor Walker said, getting angrier with each passing minute.

“How are you gonna explain me?” Peter asked, genuinely curious since his odds of getting out of this alive were getting thinner.

A smile decorated the killer’s face.

“Elian will have killed you too,” He answered, radiating a sadistic excitement. “Have we not established how ill he is? He’s been on a Palo rampage.” The professor’s expression suddenly became more serious.

“Everyone will want to learn about the religion that drove the boy crazy.”

Julio grumbled again, louder and more desperate.

“Will you shut up?” Professor Walker exclaimed again.

“I’m sorry but I just don’t believe that this is about a book,” Peter said, scrunching his eyes together again, headache worsening. “And I don’t think that you do either.”

Julio continued to struggle, but Professor Walker’s attention was fully focused on Peter. The man’s eyes widened and the gun lowered. 

“Excuse me?”

Peter rubbed his eyes. “I think it’s more about the abuse, the abandonment, and the lack of attention from your father.”

The professor lifted the gun back up directly across from Peter’s forehead, preparing to shoot. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to stay calm.

“That’s enough.”

“You know what the ridiculous thing is?” Now it was Peter’s turn to laugh. “You’ve set up a paradine where you actually have to get caught. Think about it, if you get away with this, your father will never know that you did any of it.”

Julio grumbled louder, and Peter pressed both of his hands onto his eyelids, his eyes unable to take any more input.

“What is wrong with you?” Professor Walker shouted, obviously frustrated.

“It’s just very bright in here for me,” Peter answered honestly, his head throbbing harder and harder.

“Bright?” The professor uttered in sarcastic disbelief.

Peter doubled over. His senses were screaming at him.

TOO MUCH TOO MUCH TOO MUCH.

Professor Walker just looked confused.

“Please dim the lights I’ll do anything.” The man looked torn, stressed, frustrated, and Julio continued to thrash about and make noise on the floor.

“Wha-what is wrong?” The killer started, turning his attention away from Peter and towards Julio. “Just shut up!”

Peter took the opportunity to grab a metal crowbar off of the ground and whacked the professor in the head with it.

_Hard._

Professor Walker screamed in pain and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Peter rushed over the Julio’s side, beginning to untie him. The door burst open, and in ran Tony and Rhodey.

They both took in the scene with wide eyes, and a wave of relief washed over their faces when they saw Peter unharmed. Tony rushed to Peter’s side, while Rhodey yanked Professor Walker off the floor and pulled his hands behind his back.

“Don’t hurt me!” The professor exclaimed.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “You have the right to remain silent, please use it.”

The events that occurred in the few minutes following that were all a blur to Peter. His eyes ached, his ears rang, and his head felt like someone hit him over the head with a bus. And then threw him into a wall. Stupid concussions. He registered Tony checking him over, asking him if he was okay. The teenager saw the professor being dragged out of the room, and Rhodey calling an ambulance for the hostages. 

“Kid you okay?” Was the last thing Peter heard before everything went black. 

  



End file.
